


You Did This?

by WizardsandPsychos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Post-Trespasser, antivan brandy, bard josephine, captain isabela of the ship queen of the eastern seas, fine, how much is one andris exactly?, just gonna put this here bc i like it, my fictober that i like most, post-Inquisition, rare pair?, set in antiva, with daggers underneath her skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsandPsychos/pseuds/WizardsandPsychos
Summary: The Inquisition has disbanded. Josephine finally has a chance to return back home and manage family matters in person. However, one of their ships was targeted by Rivaini pirates. Thankfully, a certain captain lends her aid.
Relationships: Isabela/Josephine Montilyet





	You Did This?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this for Fictober 2020, prompt number 3: "You did this?"; Day 6 
> 
> I love the idea of Josephine meeting Isabela!! I think they'd be lovely together.

The Inquisition has disbanded. Josephine finally has a chance to return back home in Antiva and manage family matters in person. Although, if the Inquisitor calls for them for assistance, Josephine will not hesitate to return and lend her aid. 

For now, however, she had more pressing matters at hand. One of their ships that was carrying cargo and trading goods for Rivain was, once again, targeted by Rivaini pirates. Perhaps the reason why it was so easily identified by the pirates was because it bore the crest of House Montilyet, but Josephine was doubtful if any of them even recognised it. The more plausible reason for it being targeted was because it was new to their eyes, and had quite the cargo in it. 

Josephine had received a letter a few days ago that was demanding a ransom of 7,500 andris in exchange for that one, precious ship, signed by someone named Captain Fulvio. 

Maker, how she rushed to call on her debtors’ payments. She even had the mind to resort to blackmail, but that was beneath her. She was more than capable of acquiring what she needed using diplomatic and legal ways. 

"Lady Montilyet, the carriage is prepared for your departure!” called the chauffeur as he entered the room. 

“Yes. Please carry these to the carriage,” she replied. Before she stepped out of the room, she grabbed two daggers from her desk and sheathed them in the scabbard hidden under her skirt. For… insurance. Now, she was ready to meet with pirates. 

After four hours of traveling and anticipating for the worst, the only thing she expected to face was a band of malicious pirates that were eager to relieve her of her coin. Which wasn’t the case. Her ship was, indeed, parked by the pier with its crew safe and unharmed, and the pirates were here. But there was someone else. 

Large, flamboyant hat covered most of her head—it was obviously a woman, based on the curves of her body—and her long, black hair danced on the breeze. She was facing the pirates who, Josephine noted, were beaten and tied to each other with their captain—a man better dressed than the others—in the middle. 

The woman turned and saw Josephine standing there. “I assume these are yours,” she said in a velvety voice. “These bastards had the bright idea of raiding our ship this morning. Or attempting to, at least.” She looked down to the bound captain and clicked her tongue. “Bad idea, friend.”

Josephine, awed by the woman that stood in front of her, found that her legs refused to cooperate, but she was still able to speak, thankfully. “A-And you are…?”

The woman refocused her attention to Josephine at the sound of her voice before she strode towards her. “Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners.” The woman bowed and doffed her hat in one swift motion before saying, “Captain Isabela of the ship Queen of the Eastern Seas.”

Josephine vaguely remembered that name in one of the records of the Inquisition—one who allied with them. “Are you, perhaps, acquainted with Varric?” Josephine asked, because if she affirmed the claim, then she is a contact of the Inquisition. 

“I see my friend dwarf has made more friends than the last time I saw him. He is your friend, no?" 

"H-He is,” Josephine felt her ears heat up under the scrutiny of Isabela. She suddenly became aware of how overdressed she was among the people in the pier, most of all, if her wardrobe was compared to Isabela’s. Josephine snapped herself out and glanced towards the bound pirates instead. “You did this?”

Isabela followed her gaze and nodded, “With the help of my men.”

Silence grew between them as Josephine thought of how to repay Isabela. Perhaps giving her some of the ransom was enough? “Is… Is 4,000 andris okay? As compensation?”

“It’s okay, Lady Montilyet, you don’t have to." 

"Then, as thanks?”

Isabela gazed at Josephine, a small frown on her brows, as she reconsidered the offer. “You could thank me with a fine bottle of brandy, instead.”

“Absolutely! Where should I send it?”

Isabela smirked and walked closer to Josephine, closing their distance to what society would usually deem inappropriate. She ran a finger along Josephine’s hair before tucking loose strands behind her ear. “I was thinking of having a drink with you.”

That definitely coaxed a more evident reaction from Josephine, if the glint in Isabela’s eyes were any indication. “Of—Of course! If that’s what you wish. I-I’ll arrange something immediately.”

She was absolutely overdressed. 


End file.
